An evaporator assembly unit is known from EP 1 568 525, in which a porous evaporator medium is applied in the form of a nonwoven layer to an evaporator medium carrier made of a ceramic material with good heat conductivity. A heating assembly unit, which has an evaporating heating element provided with a heat conductor extending in a meandering manner at a carrier body, is provided on the rear side of the evaporator medium carrier. This heating element is in contact with the rear side of the evaporator medium carrier and thus heats this and the porous evaporator medium applied to the front side of said evaporator medium carrier, so that the evaporation of fuel from this is supported. A projection, which extends at right angles to the carrier body and which carries on its outer circumference a heat conductor of an ignition element, which said heat conductor is likewise winding in a meandering manner, is provided at the carrier body. This projection meshes with a corresponding, hollow projection on the evaporator medium carrier and is thus located in a recess formed in the porous evaporator medium. The ignition element, on the one hand, and the evaporating heating element, on the other hand, may be excited electrically independently from each other to provide the condition for ignition and to provide an evaporation support heating.
EP 1 275 901 A2 discloses an evaporator burner for a vehicle heater, in which a pot-shaped evaporator medium carrier carries a multilayer porous evaporator medium on one side of a bottom wall of said evaporator medium carrier. On a rear side facing away from this side, an evaporation heating element with a heat conductor winding in a meandering manner is provided in a depression. To ignite the fuel/air mixture generated in a combustion chamber, an ignition element designed in the form of a glow plug passes through the bottom wall in a recess provided therefor and also the porous evaporator medium in a recess provided therefor and thus extends into the inner volume area of a combustion chamber.